


[Superboys]Conner的嘴火车的腿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superboys 同人文 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Superboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: conner嘴炮无敌
Relationships: Clark Kent(Superboy-Prime)/Conner Kent
Series: Superboys 同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108991





	[Superboys]Conner的嘴火车的腿

[Superboys]Conner的嘴火车的腿  
Persuasive  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Clark Kent(Superboy-Prime)/Conner Kent

Conner的嘴火车的腿  
Superboy-Prime慢慢黑化，想要以自己的想法重塑宇宙。   
因为嫉妒Superboy，认为他占了自己的名号，开始攻击Superboy。   
而这个Superboy，是个很能嘴炮的Superboy。   
打架过程中，他以反正Superboy-Prime打败自己很容易为由让Superboy-Prime先停下来告诉自己为什么要打。  
Superboy-Prime当然不听Superboy的。   
Superboy就说Superboy-Prime输不起。   
然后Superboy-Prime就赌气停止战斗跟他唠嗑。   
Superboy听了Superboy-Prime的描述，指出他的方法有个致命弱点——既然他们都是漫画人物，那么漫画编剧要搞事肯定会推出一个大恶人，不出意外Superboy-Prime就是这次事件的大恶人，而大恶人一般最后都是会被击败的，这种费力不讨好的事Superboy-Prime何必趟这场浑水。   
Superboy-Prime竟然觉得Superboy这话有点道理。   
然后Superboy出了个主意，既然Superboy-Prime想要重塑漫画世界，为什么不返回现实世界，当个漫画编剧，这样不就能从根本上重塑漫画世界？如果他还能当上漫画公司大老板的话，所有漫画人物漫画世界怎么改不都是他说了算了？   
Superboy-Prime不得不同意这个提议确实很有道理。   
Superboy接着表示，为了Superboy-Prime回到现实世界后更顺利，Superboy-Prime还是先补救自己自己造成的损失再干几件大好事，作为迷途知返的英雄回到现实世界，这样总比作为一个反派回到现实世界后遭到被看过漫画的人排挤要好些。   
Superboy-Prime被Superboy说服。他留在漫画世界干了几件好事后，回到现实世界，经过一些事情，成功成为漫画编剧，然后——   
重启漫画。

后来，Superboy-Prime成了漫画编剧后，整天与漫画打交道，越来越觉得漫画人物性感完美。  
于是，他返回漫画世界，把因为重启已经对他没啥印象的Superboy，给诱拐上床了。


End file.
